Shikon Boarding School
by animeloverinuyasha
Summary: Kagome and Sango are sent to Shikon Boarding School. They think it will be another boring year that is until they meet the guys. Now their senior year is filled with love, heartbreaks, jealousy, plus lots of drama and FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is my first fanfiction, so be nice:) This just kind of just hit me. Tell me if you think I should continue it or should just drop it..**  
_

_**Summary: Kagome and Sango are sent to Shikon Boarding. They think it will be another boring year, that is until they meet the guys. Now their senior year is filled with hurt, jealousy, love, plus lots of drama and Fluff!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi!  
**_

_**Oh and everyone are themselves like Kagome is a miko, Sango a demon exterminator, Inuyasha a half demon(with his cute ears!) and Miroku a perverted monk. Well Here You Go!  
**_

Chapter 1: Naughty Girls

Kagome and Sango slowly tiptoed into Higurashi Shrine. Kagome slowly opens the door with Sango in tow. The lamp on the nightstand flicks on to laminate the living room. A lady with short black hair sits in one of the seats.

"Mom…" Kagome says.

"Sango, dear, I think it's time for you to go home." Kagome's mom says.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." Sango replies, "Bye Kagome." She gives Kagome a hug and leaves.

A moment of silence passes through them.

Kagome is the first to break it. "Mom, I was—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Kagome. Do you realize what time it is?"

"Uhh…"

"Kagome, I am your mother and I promised your father that I would protect you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me where you are! Ever since that day you haven't been yourself…"

At the mention of her father, a lump rose in Kagome's throat and instinctively touches her heart shaped necklace. It was a present from her father when she turned 16 just 3 months ago. Her father died—Kagome shook the thought of that horrid day and tears started to form.

"Mom, I'm sorry…I-I-I was just out having fun…" Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Kagome…Your grades are slipping. And I don't know what to do anymore so I decided that I'm sending you to boarding school. It's the only way that I know that you'll be safe."

When Ms. Higurashi mentioned boarding school her heard whipped up. "I'm not going to boarding school!"

"Yes you are! And if you clean up your act you could transfer right back here."

"But mom! BOARDING SCHOOL?!"

"It'll be fun. Sango is going too."

"What!?

"I talked to her parents and they are willing for her to go."

"I'm not GOING! I'm NOT GOING! I'M NOT GOING! Nothing you do or say will make me go!!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going!" Kagome told Sango over the phone.

"I know! But I mean it won't be that bad. We have each other." Sango replied.

"Yeah, I guess. And hey maybe this won't be too bad." Kagome said shaking her own head realizing that what she's saying is a total lie.

"Kagome, I'll see you later today I have to pack…"

"Yeah, bye Sango."

"Bye."

All Kagome heard was the dial tone. Kagome walked to her full length mirror and saw herself. Her raven black hair hung down almost to her waist. Her bangs were just above her eyes, which were a rare color: blue-gray. She had her father's eyes. She was still wearing her clothes from this morning. She wore a green shirt with a red skirt. Her mother had just gotten her the uniform she had to wear to boarding school. It was a long green skirt that went down to her knees. And her shirt was a white long sleeved with green cuffs with a white middle line. She had to wear a red tie, with a green undershirt. She decided to add her personal touch to it (so now it looks like the outfit in the anime). She looked at the picture of her and her best friend, Sango. Sango was a little taller than Kagome but still shorter than most guys. Her eye color was also a rare color: magenta. She always wore a ponytail. Sango had a younger brother just like Kagome, but they were at some camp. The both wore bracelets with their names on them. Kagome already had her belongings packed and ready. She was also a priestess and Sango; well she's a demon exterminator. Sango is very protective of Kagome. Kagome could handle herself, but she has her limits. Kagome's mother offered to drive both girls to their first day at Shikon Boarding School. Kagome checked her schedule again. Her dorm was supposed to be in the west wing while Sango's was in the east. It was almost 2:30 in the morning and she has to be ready by 10:30 today. She decides to go to bed. Her cat, Buyo, is already there napping. She slips in and pulls the covers and falls asleep, not expecting what fate has in store for her later that day.

_**Well that's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it:) I know it's short but its the first chapter and I want you to get to feel how it will come out. Any suggestions are welcomed and you will get credit for it, so don't worry. I always listen to music while writing and today I was listening to Where You At by TaeYang. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter 'Shikon Boarding School' Entitled: Roomates.**_

_**~Sayonara!~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok first I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! I wasn't supposed to update until like the weekend, but I just got soo bored. And I couldn't help but just type the next chapter. hehe enough of this here it is: **_

Chapter 2: Roommates

"Kagome! Wake up! It's time!" Kagome's mother yelled from downstairs.

'Damn, I was hoping it was a dream!' Kagome thought. She got up and looked at the clock 9:00am. Kagome groaned inwardly, but got into the shower. When she got out she got dressed into her school uniform and started blow drying her hair. Once that was done, she put on mascara and a little bit of eyeliner with some lip gloss. She goes downstairs only to be greeted by her mother.

"Good morning, Kagome!" She said.

"Yeah good morning."

"Sango is on her way over here. Have you got everything ready?"

"Yup." Kagome popped the p.

"Don't be so gloomy. It's going to be a wonderful experience!" Her mother said with a cheery smile.

"Then why don't you go and I'll stay here and spend my time in my room?"

"Because I'm not the one having problems, now am I?" She retorted.

"Whatever." The doorbell rang just then and Kagome knew it was Sango. "I'll get it." When she opened the door there stood her best friend. Kagome wasn't the only one who made improvement on the school clothes. Sango decided to dye hers pink. "You look nice, San."

"Thanks Kags! You too. I love what you did to it!"

"Yeah well we're going to spend our miserable lives at boarding school, so why not TRY and make it fun."

"Time to go! Kagome go get your luggage and I'll meet you in the car." Kagome's mom said.

Once they were all settled in, they began heading to Shikon Boarding School. Kagome watched as her house got smaller and smaller and wondered when or if she'll see it again. The whole car ride was filled with silence. No one even tried to talk; they were relishing in the last moments they would have before leaving Kyoto. Now they were entering Tokyo City and Kagome had to admit she was impressed! Everything here was beautiful! Her mother pulled into a parking lot.

"Are you sure you don't need help finding your room?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes. Bye Mom." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Have fun!!"

'Oh I'll try.' Kagome thought but decided not to voice her thoughts. She simply smiled at her mother while she pulling out of the student parking lot and heading onto the streets back home. Kagome turned around to see a bunch of students walking around campus. She was still in the parking lot and was too caught up in the scenery before her that she didn't notice that a guy on a motorcycle was coming straight at her!

"Kagome! MOVE!" Sango yelled and pulled on her arm to help her escape. Luckily, she made it in time. The guy on the motorcycle stopped in front of her and opened his helmet so that you could only see his eyes. They were a strange shade of amber. He gave her the once over looking at her body and then smirked. He pulled his mask back on and drove off. Kagome didn't realize that she was still staring at him as he drove off.

Sango waved a hand in front of her face. "Kagome? Are you ok?

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Perfectly fine…" She trailed off still mesmerized by those amber eyes. 'Maybe this won't be a bad year after all' she thought but then shook her head clear of those thoughts 'No! I'm supposed to be miserable! But those amber eyes…'

"Yeah anyways, I'm going to go find my dorm and you should too." Sango said.

"Yeah I'll just go. See you, Sango." Kagome waved and started heading west while Sango headed the opposite direction.

'I can't get those amber eyes out of my head…' she thought; she wasn't paying attention to where she was headed so she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome quickly apologized and bowed.

"It's ok! My names Rin. What's yours?" The girl named Rin asked.

"Uhh Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She responded.

"Well Kagome I would love to stay here and chat but I got to go. I hope I'll see you soon!" Rin started walking away while waving goodbye.

"Yeah bye." Kagome waved back. Kagome continued on her way to find her dorm making sure she didn't bump into anyone anymore. She finally made it. Room 186. She knocked making sure her roommate would be aware of her. What she didn't expect was to see who was behind the door. The door opened and she looked up to greet her new roomie only to be acknowledged by a pair of amber eyes.

_**Well that's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed that! Hmm...I wonder who the mystery roommate is.. and who just was that on the motorcycle? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Any suggestions are welcomed like always! and you will get credit for it! When writing this I was listening to Down by Jay Sean. Please Read and Review!! Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Shikon Boarding School' Entitled: Meetings and Classes. **_

_**~Sayonara!~  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so SORRY for the delay! I just had some family problems then my computer stopped working. Ahhh I need to get it together! Anyways enough about my problems here is Chapter 3:**_

Chapter 3: Meetings and Classes

"I-I'm sorry!" Kagome said while bowing. 'That's twice today I bumped into someone!' She thought.

"Feh." The amber-eyed boy said while looking up and down at the girl.

'Feh? What is Feh? Oh no! He's looking at me! Calm yourself, girl. Just calm down.' She thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Who? Me? Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Ok…So what do you want?"

"I live here."

"There must be a mistake because this is my dorm and it's a single."

"Huh? But my schedule says that this is my dorm too…" Now Kagome was confused.

"Come check it out if you don't believe me." He opened the door for Kagome to pass.

And he was right. There was only one bed in the whole room. The bedspread was black with red pillows. There was a closet that was shut. There was a nightstand just to the left of it and had a lamp and a clock an alarm clock by the looks of it. And the window was just by the side of the bed. The curtains were all black. The walls of the door were a nice shade of white. Now Kagome was biting her lower lip because she was nervous on what to do next.

"Oh…" Was all Kagome could get out. Can you blame her? What would you do if that happened to you.

"Yup. I could show you to the office if you want, so they could place you elsewhere."

"Y-yeah, I g-guess."

"Alright. By the way my name is Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said.

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said and finally looked to see what he looked like and what he was wearing. He was wearing a black shirt with a red t-shirt under and some baggy black jeans which make him sag just right. His shoes were black and red Nikes. His hair was snowy white that came down to this waist. And on top of his head were two fuzzy ears. She wanted to touch them, but stopped herself from doing so. She looked at him in the eyes again and saw his curious look turn into a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He taunted.

Kagome turned a deep shade of red. "What! N-no. I-I mean you're not that bad looking… Wait, I mean! Ugh!"

"Haha I was just messing with you. I think we should head out." Inuyasha said.

"Can I leave my stuff here, just for now?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook(the up and down way) his head and reached for the handle of her suitcase. He put it in the dorm and closed the door making sure it was locked. They headed out to the office. Once there, Inuyasha spotted his best friend Miroku. While, Kagome spotted her best friend Sango.

Sango spotted Kagome and ran to her. "Kagome! You wouldn't believe what happened. They messed up my schedule and put me in a dorm with Miroku!" She panted.

Kagome looked confused when Sango mentioned Miroku. "Whose Miroku?"

"That guy!" She turned around to point at the guy with sleek black hair tied to a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was now talking to Inuyasha. "Hey, who's that guy?"

"That's Inuyasha. The same thing that happened to you happened to me."

"I doubt that! Did he try and grope you?" Sango asked turning a slight pink.

"No…Why? Did that Miroku…? She was cut short because Sango was shaking her head.

"Miroku came here to fix the problem, but the office is closed!"

"Then what are we going to do!?!?!" Kagome whined.

"I don't know!"

* * *

"I don't know, Inuyasha. You know we can't dorm together. Remember last year, now they banned us from rooming together." Miroku was telling Inuyasha.

"Feh. I guess we don't have a choice other than let them room with us." Inuyasha said.

"Yup!" Miroku was all smiles at the thought of it.

"Lecher. You and your perverted thoughts!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who's that girl? The one that got to bunk with you?" Miroku inquired.

"Her names Kagome."

"She is a beauty!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha growled at him. Miroku was surprised at this. His best friend never growled at him.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know that you already claimed her."

"W-What!? I didn't c-claim h-h-her!" Inuyasha stuttered while blushing.

"Well it sure looks like you like her!" Miroku said.

"Yeah, well she's not that bad looking."

"Someone's got a crush!" Miroku said in a sing song voice.

"Oww!" Miroku screamed because Inuyasha hit him on his head.

"Well you like that girl with Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Her name is Sango and yes she is one precious diamond."

"Feh. We have to go tell the girls about this."

"Yeah you're right."

"I always am." Inuyasha said sounding cocky.

* * *

The guys come up to the girls right when they were discussing their problems and trying to find a solution.

"Hey! I got it! Why don't me and Sango room together and you guys room together?" Kagome offered.

"Why didn't I think of that! That such a great plan! There's only one problem." Inuyasha said using sarcasm.

"What?"

"Me and Miroku can't room together."

"Then what do you want to do?" Sango asked.

"The only thing we can do. You room with us." Miroku said.

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?" the girls shrieked.

"It's the only way! Unless you want to spend the night here." Inuyasha said.

The girls thought of any other options but in reality, there was none.

"Ugh fine." Sango sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we have no other choice…" Kagome sighed as well.

"Yes, my dearest Sango. We will be spending tonight with each other." Miroku approached Sango and put his arm around her waist without hesitation.

Sango was turning very red now. "Ahhh! You lecher!" Apparently Miroku's hand traveled a little downwards then necessary. Sango then slapped Miroku and he put his hand on his now injured face.

"Ahhh, you are very strong, my love."

"I-I-I'm not your love!"

"But indeed you are."

"NO! You know what Kagome? I'm late for class, so I'll talk to you later! Bye!!" Sango said running off.

"Wait Sango! I'm late as well, so I must leave now." He runs after Sango.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were just patiently looking at both of them.

"Sooo…" Inuyasha started.

"Sooo, what now?" Kagome asked.

"Umm… Let me see your schedule."

Kagome handed her schedule to him.

"Hmmm… It looks like we have all the same classes together."

"Oh, really? That's cool…" Kagome said trying not to sound excited. Inuyasha could see right through that.

"Well I'll show you around. We got some time before class starts anyway." He said while smirking.

Kagome was mesmerized. She loved his smirk. She quickly shook her head to erase what she just thought.

"O-O-Ok." She stuttered. They walked off together a little closer for just meeting each other. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

_**And there you have it!! How was it? Am I forgiven? *puppy dog face* Again I'm soo sorry!!! I promise from now on I will update more often! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Shikon Boarding School!**_


End file.
